Existing capos can be clamped in a stationary position to a guitar, but do not have the ability to be moved up and down the neck of the guitar being utilized with the capo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable capo device to be utilized with a guitar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable capo device that can be moved from one position to another along a guitar fret board without losing pressure on the strings of the guitar along the fret board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable capo device that can be clamped onto the neck of a guitar with one hand and slid up and down the neck of the guitar with the same hand.
What is really needed is a movable capo device to be utilized with a guitar that can be moved from one position to another along a guitar fret board without losing pressure on the strings of the guitar along the fret board that can be clamped onto the neck of a guitar with one hand and slid up and down the neck of the guitar with the same hand.